Colorless Spectrum
by Miickey
Summary: If we live in a world full of Spectrums, why is it so Colorless?
1. Classified

Prologue

"Classified"

Congratulations.

The fact that you're reading this means you've taken one step closer to prepare yourselves against "them". I wouldn't hit the back button if I were you. Seriously. It could save your life.

Who are "they"? I can't tell you right now, it's too dangerous. The only reason I'm telling you this, is because I think She would want me to. Her name? She has many, but now she goes by Haruno. Haruno Sakura. Right now my name isn't important, only her story is. I'm risking everything, both of our lives by telling you,

_but you need to know_.

Unless you want to become like "them". But let me ask you one question, before you hopefully continue to the next chapter, Do you believe in a world beyond ours? Things that go bump in the night? Well if not, you're in for a rude awakening…

This is the memoirs of Haruno Sakura

-My name is better left unsaid


	2. Betrayal

**Betray** \bi'trā\ _vb_**[**ME, fr. be- + trayen to betray, fr. OF traїr, fr. L tradere ----- more at TRAITOR**]** _vt_(13c) 1: to lead astray; _esp_ : SEDUCE 2: to deliver to an enemy by treachery 3: to fail or desert _esp_. in time of need 4 a: to reveal unintentionally b: SHOW, INDICATE c: to disclose in violation of confidence ~ _vi_: to prove false _syn_ see REVEAL -----**be·tray·al** **\-'trā-ər**\ _**n**_

_**-------------------------------  
**_

_I see you must've clicked to the next chapter if you're reading this right now. Remember you've been warned, but I think you and I know we could care less; I mean who doesn't like danger?The questions I asked you earlier. Do you still remember them? _

_Well whatever answer you have now doesn't matter because you can't turn back one can once they've entered this hell we used to call our world…but now? It's "theirs." _

_Things aren't always as they seem. There may be colors but it might've been all along a colorless spectrum._

_Good luck…_

_You'll need it._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Entry Log 1: Betrayal **_

_**8:09AM, Monday 7, 2010, November**_

'**Saku-chan! Over here!'**

'**S-sa-sakura-san-n you m-made it! Happy B-birthday!'**

'**Come on forehead bring your ass over here already before I eat all the cake!'**

'**You better not touch my birthday cake you Pig!'**

'**SAKUUUUURAAA-CHAN you made it!!! But you're late and I'm starving!' came the whine from a familiar voice.**

'**Shut it Baka, I'm here already aren't I?!'**

**SMACK**

**THOB**

'**ごーごみなさい ****Sakura-chan…' **

**giggles.**

'**Ugh, I can't take it anymore! Hurry up and blow out the damn candles already Billboard Brow!'**

'**Yeah, yeah I'm coming.'**

**Inhale.**

**Exhale. **

**Claps.**

'**HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!!!'**

'**ありがと　みなーさん****!'**

**Smiles.**

**Laughs.**

**Memories.**

'**Happy Birthday Sakura-chan.'**

'**M-mom?!'**

**But it doesn't matter anymore does it? Bright colors always fade in time**.

* * *

"Sakura? Sakura?! Wake up dammit! You'll be late for school!"

Glazed eyes slowly opened to reveal emerald orbs still filled with exhaustion as they gaze at the alarm clock mocking her with bright red numbers, telling her she was already late for school.

'Screw school.' Pulling pale sea foam green sheets over her head, Sakura turned away from the clock and curled into a ball as she tried to fall back asleep. A door slamming open could be heard along with heavy footsteps rapidly coming near, but the girl didn't care as she burrowed even deeper in her warm haven.

"Sakura I'll give your ass three seconds to get out of bed or you will regret it." A loud voice commanded with a lace of warning in it. Tsunade. 'She's bluffing.'

Or not.

In seconds Sakura was doused in ice cold water chilling her to the bone. Screeching as she tried to squirm her way out of drenched tangled sheets, colorful words followed soon after.

"You're walking to school. I've got work so I'm not taking you. Be ready in 10 minutes." Without an answer besides a string of crude comments, Tsunade strode out the door with a smirk plastered on her face. "Oh and do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Finally freed of soaked sheets and clothes Sakura seethed as she waited for the steam to spout from the shower head as she stepped in. "Fucking crazy old hag!"

Ten minutes later Sakura stalked down the stairs ready for school. Dressed in her Konoha Gakeun High School uniform which consisted of a starch white blouse, plaid black skirt, and black tie, Sakura walked to the front door to slip her shoes on and grab her book bag.

"I'm gone!" she yelled and without waiting for an answer she slammed the door shut. Walking down the street Sakura noticed it was still snowing.

'So early in November? Strange.' The girl soon sneezed and shivered as her still wet hair lightly drenched the back of her collar. Picking up the pace Sakura made it to school one hour late. Not caring the slightest as she climbed the stairs to her still continuing first period, she missed a step and face planted into the hard floor below her. Howling in frustration Sakura yet again relentlessly started cursing up a storm. "Hey do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" A familiar voice spoke up from behind her as a tan hand came close to her face.

"Shut it Inuzuka I'm not in the mood."

'And I don't have a mother.'

Laughing at the sight before him, Kiba gazed mockingly at the strawberry girl before him. "Are you gonna lay there all day? And if I didn't know better, I'd think you were skipping, but we all know the teacher's pet Haruno wouldn't dare miss a class and ruin her perfect attendance now would she?" Grabbing his hand with an iron grip making him wince, Sakura glared at him before walking down the hallway ignoring the boy that was still laughing his head off.

"Sakura I was kidding! Is it that time of the month again?"

"No you're just pissing me off Kiba."

"touché."

Being both in the same class and Kiba just happened to skipping that day, they both weren't surprised as their homeroom teacher both glared at them as the entered the classroom together. "My, my, my how lovely of you two that you could finally make it. It just wasn't the same without you guys." Drawled out in a lazy voice that came from the steadily seething teacher before them.

"R-really Kakashi-sensei?" Asked a clueless idiotic dog lover.

"No. Now sit your asses down already will you? Oh, and by the way a week of detention for the both of you." Sakura stayed quiet as she walked over to her seat then started to gaze out the window.

"What?! One week?! Are you fucking kidding me?! That's totally not fair dammit!"

"Two weeks Inuzuka for indecent language."

"Two?! You're out of your mind Kakashi!"

"Now it's five weeks for disrespect, disrupting the class environment, skipping class again for the eight time, language, just being a pain in the ass-need I go on Inuzuka-kun?"

"Fuck no." Kiba muttered as he stormed over the seat beside Naruto.

"What was that? Inuzuka?"

"N-nothing Sensei."

"Good. Now before I was interrupted, I wanted to tell you students that we're going to have a random school drill today. It's not too important and even though we are in high school the principal still wants us to be ready for anything that may happen." In the back Lee raised his hand.

"Yes, Lee-kun?"

"What's this youthful test consist of?" Smiling under that creepy mask of his, Kakashi casually replied, "It's a surprise." Even one shuddered visibly in the room as the teacher began laughing to himself as he sat down to read his porno Icha Icha Paradise. "Free period everyone. Don't bother me or detention for a month." Loud chatter filled the once quiet room.

"Ne, ne Forehead why were you so late?" A platinum blonde asked as soon as everyone else began to talk. "I don't know. I just couldn't sleep at all last night. I had a feeling that something was just wrong." Said girl answered as she frowned at Ino for the old nickname she gave her a long time ago. "And don't call me that Pig."

"Tch, whatever Sakura and it's probably because your mom's anniversary is today." Ino relied bluntly getting straight to the point. "I-ino-san! Yo-you c-can't do th-" "No it's fine Hinata and yeah, she's right that's probably the reason." Sakura mumbled as her mood darkened ten fold as she glanced out the window again. 'I know the Pig is blunt, but what's up with her? She isn't acting normal.' Snow was powdering the ground and dusting the trees around the school campus.

'I hate the snow…'

**10:05AM**

'What could that dream mean? It's been months since my birthday…and why was mom in it?'

"Sakura? Are you okay? The bell just rang and you barely ate your lunch." Tenten asked as she gazed at her friend with concern glinting off her water stained mud brown eyes. "はい, I'm fine. Let's go or we'll be late." Sakura replied as she threw away her tray as she walked ahead of her friends.

Gazing at her retreating back Naruto nudged Tenten in the side to get her attention. "Hey Tenten, why is Sakura-chan acting like this? I mean I know it's her mom's anniversary of her death, but she never acts like this and she's been ignoring me all day."

"Me too! My youthful cheery blossom seems to be quite un-youthful this day. I also tried calling her over the weekend multiple times, but she never answered." Sighing Tenten shrugged her shoulders and began walking away from the group. "Beats me guys. What do you think Ino?" Said girl walking beside her snorted and crossed her arms. "Don't know, don't really care. She just needs to get over it and stop ruining everyone else's mood. Just because she feels like shit doesn't mean we need to." Everybody started at the pale eyed blonde, but kept quiet as they all headed to class.

'What the fuck was that about?' Naruto wondered as the thought about the strawberry milk colored girl.

**12:00PM**

"Haruno-san could you please solve this equation on the board?" Kurenai asked as she noticed the normally attentive girl staring out the window. "Sure." Came the only reply as Sakura waltzed over to the whiteboard to solve the complicated equation. Before she had even picked up the marker a scream pierced the air followed by a screeching alarm through the quiet room causing students to close their ears and groan in protest. "Students it seems the drill is in effect. Please form in line quickly but quietly and go out to the field in front of the school."

Kurenai commanded as she herded her students out like lambs. Just as she was about the leave, she turned around just to make sure everyone left the room, and caught Sakura still glaring at the board deep in thought. "Haruno-san!" Gasping Sakura got cut from her musings as she turned to stare at her teacher. "Yes sensei?" "What are you doing? Let's go."

"S-sorry."

Walking down the flight of stairs that was packed with students pushing into each other, Kurenai caught up with Sakura almost losing her, but was thankful for her unusual hair color is. "Sakura is anything wrong? You usually pay attention in class, but you've been staring out the window all day. If something is actually you know you can talk to me right?" Stifling a sigh, Sakura turned her dull orbs on her teacher. "Yes Kurenai-せんせい, but nothing is the matter."

And with that said Sakura was washed away in a sea of students. "Sakura! There you are; you've got to see this!" Naruto yelled as he caught hold of her wrist and practically dragged her Kami only knows where. "What is it, ナルト　の　ばか？"

"There's a dead body out on the field!"

'D-dead body? It's probably the drill Kakashi was talking about.' Seconds later and Naruto and Sakura found themselves pushing passed of sea of students to see the sight before them. Cerulean and Emerald orbs grew wide at the sight. 'I-it's Ami…I never really liked her, but this can't be real, can it?' Blood stained the pure white powered snow as lifeless purple glazed eyes gazed out into a darkened abyss. "The teachers did a good job with this one." A random student said beside Sakura as he glanced at the body before him with disgust etched across his face. "I've heard rumors about killings in the area. Police don't know who did it, but you think it might be happening here too?" Another asked amongst the crowed.

"Of course not you idiot! It's just a drill the stupid principle made us do!" "But what if it really isn't?! What someone really did kill Ami-chan?!" Panic started to surge throughout the now restless crowd. "There's only one way to find out." Sakura muttered out loud as she slowly dislodged herself from the hysterical swarm of students. "Sakura what are you doing?!" Kiba yelled out but was easily drowned out by wails and yells among the crowd. Suddenly everything grew silent as everybody noticed Sakura creeping up to the motionless girl. Subtly Sakura kicked Ami in the ribs. Nothing. Harder this time enough to leave bruises the purple haired girl still didn't get up. "Oh Kami she really is dead!" A girl screamed out.

"What is going ON here?!" a voice demanded as students parted to let the fuming principle through. "The drill is on the other side of the school and I see you students gathered around here like a bunch of…" his voice trailed off as he gazed at the center of the circle. "W-What hap-happen-ned h-here?!" No one dared speak. "Quick s-someone go call paramedics right away! every get back t-to class right this instant!" Crying, yells, and screaming could be heard throughout the field as students still stood rooted to the spot in shock. Sakura had quickly stood back in the group with Naruto as she saw the rest of her friends get closer to them. "C-can you believe this? Ho-how could som-something l-like this happen?" Hinata asked close to tears.

"I never like Ami, but I never wanted something like this to happen." Tenten commented as she hung her head in guilt. "Well since the school's in complete chaos we should leave guys." Ino suggested with a nonplussed look gracing her porcelain face. "Aren't you the least bit worried Ino?" Shikamaru demanded, fully alert for once as a frown etched his now angry face.

"Oh, of course I do. It's terrible really. I'll take Sakura home." 'Sakura?' Sakura thought. 'She never calls me by my name. Something is definitely up.' She thought as she glared at her best friend for any tricks but not finding one, shrugged her shoulders and muttered a quiet yes. She just wanted to go home and get away from all of this. It doesn't feel right. Nothing ever did anymore…

With the sound of sirens approaching the group snuck away to their cars and quickly got in and drove off. Glancing at Ino from the corner of her eyes as she stopped at a red light in her silver Honda Sakura finally said, "What's your problem Ino." It wasn't a question. "Nothing. Shouldn't I be asking you the same question Haruno?" The light turned green. Ino took a left. To get to Sakura's house you needed to take a right. "What the fuck are you doing Ino?" No answer.

"Ino let me the fuck out now." Sakura was seething as she glared at the blonde. "I thought you wanted to go to the cemetery and see your mother. Today has been a rough day after all Forehead." Ino snorted with a small grin. Oh. Relaxing slightly Sakura leaned back into the seat and glanced out the window. 'That's probably why she's been acting weird. But…why do I feel something's still wrong?'

**1:15PM**

"Hey mom. It's me, Sak. It's been a while since I've last visited you hasn't it? I've…I've just been busy. Things have been happening recently and it doesn't seem right you know? I get the feeling something, something is coming and it's not good. At all. I wish you were here Kaa-san. You and Tou-san too." Leaning to touch the tombstone in front of her, Sakura quickly rubbed her eyes with her other cold stiff hand to prevent herself from crying.

'Why did you have to leave me?'

Chocking back a sob Sakura quickly stood after saying her goodbyes and quickly walked away. Not seeing Ino anywhere around Sakura called out her name. No response. "Ino! Ino where are you! Come on Pig its cold outside for Kami's sake!" Growling in frustration, Sakura walked over to where she thought they parked. 'What the hell could she be doing out here? She doesn't have family buried out here.' Shivering, Sakura walked over to a tree and leaned against it, trying to warm herself.

It was snowing even harder now and the snow was blinding and the wind was biting into her already cold flesh. Sneezing she failed to notice someone walking up behind her before it was too late.

"おやすみ　サクラーちゃん." A familiar voice whispered before everything went black. Pulling out her cell phone, Ino quickly hit speed dial and waited. On the second ring a raspy voice quickly answered. "What is it?!"

"I have her." Ino snapped to the other person on the other line. "Good. Bring her and the others tomorrow. Make sure they don't escape."

"Understood."

Click.

Gazing down at the blood covered tree branch Ino held in her hand, Ino smiled as she watched the blood drip, staining the snow below her feet. Jumping a little at the sound of her phone ringing she quickly answered it and her smile grew wider at the news she was hearing.

"He's coming? This'll be interesting."

* * *

**Japanese Glossary:**

**はい： ****(Hai) Yes**

**おやすみ　サクラーちゃん：****(Oyasumi Sakura-chan) Good Night Sakura-chan**

**せんせい：****(Sensei) Teacher **

**ばか：****(Baka) Idiot**

**ナルト　の　ばか：****(Naruto No Baka) Naruto's idiot, so it's his idiocy for being an idiot **

**ごーごみなさい：****(G-Gomenasai) S-sorry**

**ありがと　みなーさん：****(Arigato Mina-san) Thank you Everyone**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: Should I continue in Japanese then write the glossary at the bottom? Also tell me what you think and if I should continue. Ideas help and reviews full my passion to write more. Thank you very much for giving my story a test drive guys :) Also "Them" Well be finally be introduced the next chapter. This one was to make you confused, but not too confused hopefully. It'll get better on especially when Sasuke comes in. And who knows? He might be one of them?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Question Corner:**

**Where did you get the idea for writing this?**

** I write poetry and it just happened to come to me when I was feeling angsty while writing depressing poetry. Haha.**

**Is Sasuke a Vampire? Zombie? Ghost? Killer?! What are "Them"?! TELL ME!!!!**

** Down fangirls down! Um I don't really know yet. I didn't want to go with vampire unless you guys want me to, but I was thinking something more sinister.**

**Will there be romance?! Like hot steamy-**

** Please don't finish that. Yes of course there will.**

**Is this based off of anything?**

** '-_- Didn't I just answer this in the first question? But a little maybe. The Manga "High school of the Dead" is my set theme for the story.**

**When are you gonna update? You hardly ever do it on your other stoires.**

** Depends on the response I get and if I get motivated and creative thoughts for the plot.**

**Why do you write?**

** Do you really have to have a reason to do anything?**

**Want to know how I got Japanese onto my computer? PM me and I'll help you to the best of my abilities. Also I changed my pen-name so check out my profile if you can :P**


End file.
